To each their own
by Fallen-Kira
Summary: What would happen if everything changed, the people you once saw as friends now turned against you...and the only chance you have is to protect the one you idolise the most and cherish the friends you still have...


before i post my story, usual crap that i dont own so i dont get complaints

i don't own anyone in this story, even if they are just mentioned, except myself so far...  
Kyo is owned by the wonderful people who created Fruits Basket (manga/anime)  
Mana and Gackt are Japanese musicians, used to be in a gothic lolita band together but now have split.  
This story takes place during Klaha era.

Many of the other people are close friends

Chapter one; Pure Vanity

Eyes fluttered open, mahogany hues staring aimlessly at the ceiling. There was a moments pause, brows furrowed in confusion at the unfamiliarity of the room.

'Ugh…' Sluggishly she struggled to a sitting position, squinting in an attempt to make anything out in the dimly lit room. There was only one light, hidden under a cloth of velvet, and four candles, one in each corner of the room. Gingerly she rose her hand, placing it lightly over her forehead and wincing as the pain rushed back.

The reason behind it still seemed foggy…someone had come into her room and shouted at her…everything else was blank.

A moan was heard, and almost simultaneously she clambered backwards, breathing now becoming short and sudden. It didn't matter if it was a dream or not, there was someone else in the room with her, possibly more and whatever happened, she did not want to stay.

Her palms slid across the ground, frantically searching for any type of weapon.

Whatever it was began to move, rising to a kneeling position and moaning again. The dark figure was situated in between two of their candles, their weak light not enough to make out any more than a poor outline. However the girl had moved back far enough to enter the lights boundary, the colourless beams reflecting off her features.

The other, although now knowing what they were up against, made no attempt to gain peace. What came next seemed like hell- painful silence, as they watched each other, trying to work out what to do and where they were.

Fortunately that period was short-lived, interrupted by a somewhat loud squeal echoing from what seemed to be inside the walls. Both captives swiveled around, arms outstretched in a defensive action.

As the sound trailed off, disturbed dust settled and the stillness returned.

Although this time, the tension between the two did not. They seemed oblivious to the others existence, straining their hearing to listen for something that simply was not there.

The young female moved towards the plaster wall, placing both hands firmly against its surface. Then, slowly, the digits on one hand curled into a fist, rapping against it and waiting for a hopeful reply.

And eventually, she did get one, although it was not what she was expecting…

A feminine voice replied, as there appeared to be another room adjacent to hers. Although the voice did not reply to her, but another in the same room.

'Steevvee!'

A reluctant sigh escaped her lips, for a moment- and no more than that- she had felt relieved to be with someone familiar. The clenched fist was brought back, held unmoving in the air, as she reconsidered her next actions.

Then, without any warning to the others, she snapped it forward, thrusting her fist into the wall. Wincing at the immense pain rushing from her finger tips and down along her arm, eyes fell shut in an attempt to forget about the situation she had found herself in.

Scarlet liquid seeped from split knuckles, a small hole where her fist had contacted with plaster, just large enough to see through.

A few deep breaths, digits gripped at the broken material and began to pull it away.

Only now did the figure behind her begin to move, rising to a kneeling position and glancing around the room. Whether it was to help or for a weapon didn't concern her, how the events had come along she was better off dead anyway.

The other female had now stopped her relentless squealing, and had fallen quite interested in the new connection between the two rooms. She edged away from the male in the room with her, Steve apparently, and peered through the gap.

As her gaze fell upon the other, she began to panic, ripping away at the plaster with her surprisingly high amount of energy. It grew until she could fit her upper body through it and, doing so, reached forward for the other girl.

'Hey…' Hooking one arm around her neck, the other reached for her arm. 'What did ya do that for? I could've helped…'

'No Michelle, you were having too much fun with Steve.' She pushed herself forward, making a steady path for the hole. Michelle quickly moved back, crossing her arms defensively across her chest. She sneaked a look at the boy behind her, the two rooms being almost identical in decoration.

'Jeez Georgie, you're meant to use your Taekwondo on people, not walls!' As both stood in the somewhat calmer room, Michelle leaned her body forward, eyeing the room she'd come from. 'Your friend coming?'

Georgia turned to follow her gaze, shrugging it off, 'Dunno who that is. Hasn't talked since I woke up, they can come if they want.'

At this the figure hesitated, before moved towards them in what seemed to be gliding fashion.

'God…lets just leave without-' Lazily Georgia craned her neck back, eying the other impatiently. As the distance between them grew shorter she froze, cutting herself off.

'What?' Michelle had completely lost interest, quietly shifting back until she stood next to Steve and waiting for a good chance to lash out and pinch his sides. 'Oh…no…you know that's a good idea. Lets leave.'

Georgia refused to move, shaking her head in disagreement. If this had been anywhere else, she'd have done something by now, but the belief that this was just a dream was far too strong.

'No, as long as I have to put up with you and Steve, you must put up with Mana-sama.'

Black gloved hand gripped the Katana, slowly rubbing her thumb up and down the end. Her attire included a crimson broad shouldered dress, fully covering her body until finishing off torn at the knees where it just touched ebony boots, each holding a hand held gun.

She sat upright, head raised and overlooking the chamber activities. Placed around the room in what seemed to be a Negative fashion were three networked computers, a complete banquet table boasting food few had seen before. The floor was wooden, built like the Nightingale floor in many Japanese castles.

At the hall entrance were many different screens set into the wall, each displaying a different security camera. Watching over the chaos before her, her first plan that had succeeded, she smirked.

'Hmph…see that? They look even smaller on the screen.' Chuckling at her own joke she rose, soaked up in her own superiority over her victims, and placed a bare foot lightly on the wooden floor.

It failed to make any sound, but slept under her wake.

Lifting her head she smiled sweetly at the boy before her, the once dark air she held now gone.

'Aw...Kyonkichi! You didn't have to do that!' Quickening her step she began to run, the whole room singing as she moved.

He turned his head away from her, refusing to let her see the cherry colour rising in his cheeks and holding the tray of fruit towards her. It was hard though, to look past the sinister side of her and keep a good conversation without feeling somewhat threatened. As she stood beside him, he caught glimpses of the Banquet, suddenly seeing the tray he prepared as insignificant.

In a surprisingly happy mood she gripped his hand and ran down the corridor, the walls adorned with almost every type of small weapon ever to be created.

Kyo had no other choice but to follow her, knowing from personal experience what would happen should he disagree.

'Darth Jemmy, where are you taking me?'

'They're getting too far. We're going to take care of 'em ourselves.' She spoke in fluent Japanese, glancing back to grin mischievously at him.

They took a left, jumping the stairs two at a time and down another passageway. Although this was a bit louder than the others, vents were built into the ground, giving them a top view of the prisoners below. At one Prison Darth Jemmy stopped, kneeling down to poke at the group trapped within.

'Hehe…how dya guys feel, your "friends" have been coupled with strangers…Strangers!' Rising she taunted them, jumping around in a circle and laughing before moving on to her final destination.

The door was barred shut and bore at least 10 locks.

Laughing she leaned forward, still holding a tight grip on Kyo's hand.

'Aw, you look so cute when you're angry.' She ran her hand through his orange hair and beamed happily. It was hard to believe this was the same person who had planned such a horrid capture earlier on. 'Now Kyonkichi, hand me your key.'

'Nani?'

'Oh sorry, that's right I have it.' She brought her hands up to her neck and searched under her hair for a while before bringing out a set of keys attached to a silver necklace. Gesturing for him to wait Darth Jemmy resumed her spot by the door, individually unlocking each catch and pausing a moment for dramatic effects. 'You know…they really need danger music right now.' Another laugh, obviously taking no note that once again she was forced to laugh to her own joke. 'Dun dun dun dun…hehehehe.'

For a moment there was almost silence - apart from Georgia's incoherent muttering – before Steve finally spoke up, looking in complete confusion at the two before him.

'Michelle, can you explain this to me?'

Michelle cocked an eyebrow at him, trying to work out what he was on about before turning to glance at Mana, suddenly understanding him.

'Oh….alright Steve, this is...Mana.' She faltered, trying to word her sentences without insulting him, 'He is the leader of a…Japanese Gothic Rock band.' She leaned towards him and spoke so the other two could not hear, 'please don't stare at him unless you want to be mauled.' At this she gave a small nod at Georgia, who immediately looked towards them. Michelle faked a smile, waving nervously and widening the space between her and Steve once again.

After calming down a bit, Georgia spun around and bowed deeply to Mana, suddenly remembering how drained she had become and cursing at her almost failing Japanese.

'Gomen Nasai Mana-sama, I don't know how this happened.' She was well aware of how he treated fans, and was determined to stay on good terms.

Steve stared at her in shock, not believing what he'd just heard.

'Wait….that's…a guy?' Understandably, it would take him a while to convince himself of this, but right now their first priority was to get out….

There was the sound of metal clicking free, then slowly, the metal door moved. It wasn't much at first, the sound of moaning could be heard from the other side, and cursing about the idea of such weight. Digits gripped at the end, eventually pulling it open to reveal a secretly bored, but powerful opposition.


End file.
